


Reach Me

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Battle, Sexual Content, tiny amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: Fear had been a constant companion of Shiro’s ever since he’d escaped the Galra. The dark parts of his mind scared him. He was terrified of what he was capable of, what he’d done to survive. Even after months of living with it, he was still scared of his right arm. But none of these fears compared to what he was feeling right now.He’d wasted so much time.





	Reach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, themazziah!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“We will be reaching the base in about,” Hunk made a pensive sound, “about three minutes.”

Shiro felt his chest get tight. Only a couple of minutes. His gaze strayed to Allura whose shoulders were squared in front of him, her head raised, regal.

“I suggest everyone get to their lions,” Coran said gravely, looking at each of them in turn.

Rooted to the spot, Shiro watched the younger paladins quietly disband and head in the direction of their quarters, their lively banter snuffed out for once. In his right hand, the helmet felt heavier than ever. He could hear Allura and Coran murmuring to each other.

Fear had been a constant companion of Shiro’s ever since he’d escaped the Galra. The dark parts of his mind scared him. He was terrified of what he was capable of, what he’d done to survive. Even after months of living with it, he was still scared of his right arm. But none of these fears compared to what he was feeling right now.

He’d wasted so much time.

“Allura,” he heard himself croak, eyes still unfocused on the doors through which the other paladins had disappeared. When it seemed like she hadn’t heard him, Shiro tore his gaze away to look at her. Again, he called her name.

This time, she fell silent and turned her head his way. Whatever she saw in his face made her excuse herself from Coran and step over to him. From the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Coran leave the room, but all of his attention was on the Princess.

Her eyebrows were low with concern as she came close, closer than strictly necessary, but that was how they were. It was a comfort, just then, to have her right in front of him, so close that she had to hilt back her head to look up into his face. Slender fingers stroked up his arm and settled above his elbow, squeezing gently.

“What is it?” she asked and Shiro swallowed past the lump of emotions clogging up his throat.

As always, Allura’s scent was flowery in a way that was completely unlike anything he’d ever smelled on Earth and yet familiar, comforting. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but all he could think about was how time was running out. The warmth of her touch. The affection shining in her eyes. 

It was all going to slip through his fingers.

“This might be the last time we talk like this,” he told her, voice already breaking.

Allura’s face fell into an expression of misery. “Please don’t say that.”

There was really no reason for Shiro to pretend anymore. His real hand shook slightly as he raised it to her face to cradle her cheek in his gloved palm. The way she leaned into the touch, eyes wordlessly pleading with him, threatened to break his heart.

“But it’s true. One way or the other, this will be the end.”

For several heartbeats, Allura just looked at him, as though searching his face for something. Finally, she brought her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. “This will be the end of Zarkon and the Galra empire,” she declared, her voice unwavering. “I believe in that. I believe in you.”

Shiro had never felt any less worthy.

“I’m scared,” he confessed.

“So am I.

She was so close he could see her eyes shining, could feel her breath on his lips. His heart ached for all those missed opportunities, for all the time he’d spent longing for her without realizing how little time they had left. How much he suddenly wanted to tell her. There were still so many things he wanted to ask her.

There was no time for words, however.

Allura rose onto the tips of her toes to meet him and her eyes fluttered shut –

_“Shiro, where are you??”_

Lance’s voice coming from the helmet startled them apart.

The moment shattered around them.

Within seconds, their fingers were torn apart and they were running to their lions. The last glimpse he caught of Allura was her pulling on her pink helmet.

*

Everything moved in slow motion.

Between Shiro’s heartbeats lay lifetimes in which he hoped and despaired, again and again. This could not be happening. His feet were too heavy, he was still too far away. Allura’s head was lolling against Keith’s shoulder, strands of her white curls undone and swinging loosely with his every step.

“No,” he breathed and then again, the only word his mind would supply.

When he reached them, Keith started talking to him, but Shiro could hear nothing over the rush of blood in his ears and the agonized beat of his heart. Allura lay crumpled in Keith’s arms, her suit weirdly pristine next to Keith’s whose purple fabric was singed in several places. With horror gnawing at his insides, Shiro slipped his arms underneath her form to accept her lifeless weight from Keith. With one hand, he gently tipped her head against his shoulder, holding it there.

“Shiro.”

Her voice was weary, but strong enough to make Shiro’s knees buckle with relief.

Keith yelped as Shiro sank to he ground with Allura in his arms. Scared of crushing her in his too tight grip, Shiro lowered her into his lap a little. She was looking up at him, her eyes half-lidded, her lips curled into a weak smile.

“You look awful,” she teased, and he laughed. And then he couldn’t stop. Pressing his forehead to hers, he laughed and laughed until there were tears in his eyes and he could feel her hand press against his jaw. “I’m alright, Shiro. I only used up too much quintessence.”

“You really need to stop doing that,” he told her, trying to look serious and probably failing. There was something fluttery in his chest. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“But I had to survive,” Allura breathed, her thumb stroking over his cheek, “so I could kiss you.”

The sound Shiro made was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. But it didn’t matter because then, his lips were on hers.

Allura.

There was nothing but Allura, then.

Her lips were so _soft_ , and she kissed him with an ardor he’d never let himself dream of. Even in her weakened state, with her mouth moving sluggishly against his, he could feel her yearning for him. Her fingers slipped to the back of his neck, holding him close. She sighed and deepened the kiss, spilling her warmth into him.

Shiro never wanted this to stop. She was soft and pliant in his embrace; he could feel her chest rise and fall against his with the heaviness of their breathing; her beautiful scent was clouding his mind, leaving everything he’d just been through a blurry background.

“Do you need a healing pod?” he asked against her lips eventually and his voice sounded embarrassingly rough.

“No, no,” she said, chasing after his mouth for more kisses. “I just need some rest.”

“You can rest in a pod.”

Allura shook her head, her nose bumping against his. “Stay close to me.”

Hearing those words made Shiro so happy he might have soared into open space without any help.

With a grunt, Shiro rose to his feet once more, Allura still cradled safely in his arms. Around them, the other paladins were strewn across the floor in various states of exhaustion and undress. Hunk and Coran were patching up a wound on Kolivan’s shoulder. Lance was carefully moving around Keith’s ankle, seemingly checking for a break. Pidge seemed to be asleep.

“Everyone get some rest,” Shiro called to the room at large and turned to leave without checking if everyone had heard him. “We’ll talk later.”

On the way to Allura’s bedroom, the two of them quietly exchanged accounts of what had happened to them during their separation for the mission. When Allura told him how she had exhausted herself in her battle against Haggar, Shiro pressed a kiss to her hair, lost for words to express his gratitude.

Laid out in her bed, Allura gave a grateful groan and stretched out her limbs.

Shiro hesitated for a moment, before he stepped to the foot of the mattress to hold one of her boots. “That looks uncomfortable. Should I?”

He left his unfinished question hang in the air between them and, ridiculously nervous, waited for her response. Allura sighed and told him “Yes, _please_.”

Gingerly, as to not strain her exhausted body, Shiro pulled off first one boot and then the other. He worked his way up from her feet, dismantling and freeing her of her armor, trying not to blush at the gorgeous noises of relief she made. When she was left in nothing but the skintight black suit they all wore underneath, there was nothing left but to undo her hair for her. Allura turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes, as though getting ready for a massage. Holding himself in check, Shiro only pulled several pins out of her now untidy bun until he was able to undo the knot and let her curls flow down her back.

“Thank you,” Allura slurred, already sounding sleepy. It was endearing.

“My pleasure.” Shiro pulled off his own armor, leaving the pieces scattered across the floor with hers, and then climbed onto the bed with her.

Allura blinked rapidly, clearly struggling to stay awake.

Shiro smiled. “You should sleep.”

“Don’t leave, okay?”

“I won’t.” He lay down on his back, as close to her as he dared, his face turned towards hers. Allura’s bright gaze held his, taking his breath away. Just when he thought she was about to fall asleep, she moved closer still, throwing one leg over his hip and one arm over his chest, settling half of her weight on top of him. He felt her face press against the side of his neck, her lips brush his skin. With his heart in his throat, Shiro held her until her muscles went completely slack and her breath evened out. Only then did he slip into unconsciousness.

*

Shiro woke to find Allura stroking her fingers through his gray hair.

A radiant smile rose on her face when she saw he was awake.

“It was real,” Shiro mumbled stupidly and Allura ducked her face, maybe in abashment, maybe to hide a laugh. Before he had time to feel ashamed, however, she kissed him. It was a gentle breeze of a kiss, something playful and sweet, something that made him close his eyes to just _feel_.

Greedy, Shiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. It seemed an inevitable thing, how she ended up on top of him, with her thighs bracketing his hips and her weight a grounding feeling on his chest. Again, she gave one of those sighs like she’d been waiting for just this and let herself fall into their kiss.

The way she trusted him, the way she let the Princess fall away and Allura melt against him – it was too wonderful to comprehend. All Shiro knew was that he needed her, needed her to unravel for him. He wanted to see all of her.

Allura pressed down on him and Shiro was overly aware of the heat between her legs, of the softness of her breasts. When his hands slipped down to her hips, it was like he’d flipped a switch. Their breaths mingled as their kiss grew more passionate, more needy. With small movements, Allura began rubbing herself on him and suddenly, all of Shiro’s blood seemed to move south. He couldn’t help the way his fingers tightened their hold on her, how he began to drag her against him with more force. He could feel himself growing hard quickly.

“Shiro,” she gasped, “it’s so hot.”

“Too many clothes.”

She nodded and sat up, straddling him. The both struggled to roll the damnably tight suits down to their waists, eyes eating up every patch of skin that was revealed. As soon as Shiro saw Allura’s gorgeous breasts, he was aching to get his mouth on them, on those dark nipples already hardening before his eyes. He sucked the swell of one into his mouth, loving the softness against his tongue.

When he flipped them over, it startled an adorable giggle from Allura. He just had to kiss her once more, then, pressing his lips to hers quickly. But he found himself unable to pull away, kissing her again and again, before she shoved him away cheerfully. Biting his lower lip around a smile, Shiro pulled his own suit off quite clumsily, then peeled Allura’s down her long legs.

Back in her arms, their mouths found each other again, wordlessly declaring all the little things they’d never said. Shiro strayed from her lips to write out his feelings all over her skin. He pressed his adoration for her into a pattern of kisses down her neck. His tongue drew his desire for her into the valley between her breasts. With his lips he worshipped her sensitive stomach, making her shiver and sigh the lower he ventured.

He’d often dreamed of it, but nothing could have prepared him for how maddeningly sexy Allura was. Her body was a work of art, all smooth and soft and strong. It reacted to his touches as though it had been created for him to play with. Shiro was so aroused he could barely stand it, but when he touched her and found her _so wet_ for him, nothing else mattered any longer.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro said reverently and kissed the silky inside of her thigh.

“You’re – _oohhh, yes_.”

Shiro could feel Allura’s legs beginning to shake the longer he teased her with his tongue. Feeling amazing about himself, he spread her wider with his fingers and went in deep, licking and kissing at her until she started panting his name.

It was like fire in his veins.

It made him want to undo her completely, to make reduce her whole world to the two of them. Allura’s fingers were curling into the sheets, her hips were twitching forward against his mouth, and god, he loved it, loved her heat and her wetness and how she was losing control –

When she came, she shuddered violently, the muscles in her stomach contracted again and again. Nothing but purely blissful _aaahhh_ after _aaahhh_ tore from her lips as his mouth guided her through her orgasm, keeping her high until she started to squirm away from how sensitive she was.

Allura reached for him and drew him in for a filthy kiss that threatened to drive Shiro crazy.

“Are you planning on making me weak again?”

Shiro laughed breathlessly. “Always.”

With her hands on his jaw, Allura pulled him in for another kiss. Her legs wrapped around his hips, enticing. “Then don’t stop.”

Trying to think clearly, Shiro squeezed his eyes shut. “Do we – do we need to use protection?”

“I’m not fertile,” Allura replied, a finger tip stroking along the shell of his ear. “And we’ve both spent so much time in healing pods that we don’t need that.”

They kissed for a couple of calming moments, no sound between them other then their breaths and their heartbeats. Shiro had wanted to be this close to Allura for so long this barely felt real at all. How perfectly their bodies fit together, how safe he felt with her, how much she wanted him – it all felt to good to be true.

And yet, when she touched him and guided him into her, it felt so amazing he knew his mind could never have made up a sensation this intense. He gasped Allura’s name against her temple as he sank into her. Her palms pressed against his shoulder blades, forcing them closer. When he looked at her, her face was soft and open and the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I love you,” Shiro told her and it was like breathing after a long time under water. For too long, the feeling had simmered under his skin with no way for relief.

“And I love you,” she said before she tilted her face up for more kisses.

Shiro was still kissing her when he began to move. Every drag of him out of her, every stroke into her had his nerves singing. She felt incredible, everything about her was incredible. And he murmured those words to her mindlessly and reveled in the way she said his name in pleasure. Their hips moved together, surging and ebbing with each other in a rhythm they found between them.

It was impossible to tear his gaze away from her face. Her lashes kept fluttering as the sensations overwhelmed her and he watched the dreamy expressions he was creating on her features with his body. Her lips were parted slightly, only a sliver of space apart from his own.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Allura was begging him with her words and then with her hands, as they slid down to squeeze his butt cheeks.

Shiro was moaning helplessly, lost in the feel of her and caught in the intensity of her gaze. He loved her, he loved her so much, and he could barely handle what she was doing to him. Bringing his left hand between their bodies, he stroked her where he’d discovered she liked it.

In reaction, Allura’s head fell back, exposing her elegant neck, and oh, those sounds she made. Shiro pressed down harder on her with his thumb, desperate to make her come before he lost himself. The stroke of his hips was becoming wilder, less even, he could not find a single clear thought in his mind. Allura was crying out with how good she felt; her body was tensing in anticipation of the release.

“Come for me, beautiful,” Shiro rasped into her ear. There was sweat gathered between their bodies, he was shaking, and Allura’s orgasm took her just a moment before his own. Hot pleasure washed away everything but the feeling of the love of his life holding him in her arms. His hips twitched with every wave of bliss that rolled over him and he touched his lips to her skin, moaning open-mouthed against her neck.

No words were necessary between them, then, while they stayed intertwined. Their breathing settled slowly, becoming one after a while, automatically. Shiro played with a white curl that stuck to his sweaty chest. Allura sprawled half on top of him once more, snuggling against him without any pretense. Shiro curled an arm around her waist. There was no letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be the bomb!


End file.
